modernwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Azuris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M16A4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- II Helljumper II (Talk) 19:19, April 25, 2010 Protected I protected your userpage so only registered users can edit it. If you want me to unprotect it, I will. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I reccomended you for it. Let's see if you get it. I know you will use them wisely if you get them. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) There, you got adminship! Congratz! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tech Guy According to Dunn your our tech guy. I wondered if you could make weapon and army templates? Thanks dude. Lozza 19:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Userpage You have a mistake on your userpage. You put Made Up Game Characters wikia. It is the Famous Game Characters wikia. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I am a grammar Nazi. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I know. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I want to also be the vandal hater!!!! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! We hate vandals!! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay Wonderwaffle! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Protected Thanks? Cpt.Z 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Cpt.Z 22:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Most edits I have the most edits on the wikia. :D [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I know they aren't. And about your RfA, you should wait until CoD7 comes out. We will probably need more admins then. It's when me and Darth are going to try. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, we might only need 2 more admins then. Depends on if some of the current admins go inactive. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that the main compitition for adminship is between you, Cain, Darth, and me. And actually, there are a few users that I think shouldn't be admins that are admins now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Scottie has a chance. Personally, I will give him an oppose. And it's not who I think shouldn't become them, it's who are sysops right now, and I don't think they should be sysops. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to say it on here, but there is 2 or 3 sysops that I think shouldn't have the powers. I'll say it on IRC, but not on here. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) User of The Month Create a user of the month page. Cpt.Z 00:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Who do you think it should be? Cpt.Z 00:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me. May you nominate Bravo 59 for me? Cpt.Z 00:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Can't. Cpt.Z 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Cpt.Z 00:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Nine-Five has been a great contribution to this wiki. He has created many pages. Bravo 95 shows a positive attitude in the community. UoTM I do not know, but what do you mean by close?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Could I put in an RfA yet?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) How should I do that (where do I go, what page) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead! I was about to do some work to the main page aswell. 21:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Complaint box I saw it on your userpage, it's funny. :) [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I suggest talking to Darth. But what kind do you want? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, since she told you she loves you, if you truly love her, tell her you love her too. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't help you there. Sorry man. But really, either make a blog about it on Call of Duty Wiki, or ask Darth. He will help. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Remember to vote on UoTM page. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 19:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you fix my Sig? [[User talk:Cpt.Z|''Talk]] 22:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This guy says thanks. ''Talk'' 22:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Notice thingy How do you add those notices at the top there? I've been wanting to put one up on the Zombie Rollplay wiki. 22:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. 22:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Shoot, sorry I was screwing around and accidentally made a page...I hope you don't mind my rather rude introduction onto this wiki. (the page name is "Beretta M93R") :X Sotalitefella 22:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but is it a problem if I post up some weapons articles in the near future? Sotalitefella 23:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiving the RfA's Next time one is closed, edit it and cut it all and paste it into the archive 1 page. Thanks. 23:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably leaving tomorrow. I can be on tonight. I have to study for my exam. After that, I will be back. I'll probably only be gone a few days. 23:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 23:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Dates and Rollback Could I make pages about weapons made before/during WWII, but used after? I take it the same would go for anything. Oh and, do you think I deserve Rollback, although I doubt there will be a need for a while. 23:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, although I do disagree with the wikis definition of "modern," I would say modern is WWII, or maybe even WWI and later. 00:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bravo & PMG Hey. Letting you know that Bravo 59 has quit all wikis based on his userpage. I created some PMG's (Check my Userpage for them) and am wondering how to get camo on them. ''Talk'' 00:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bravo I seen. He wen't on a huge rant, and knew he was 100% wrong. Got a little 3 day block, he took it way to hard. 00:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought the same, someone as smart as he should know thats not true. 00:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey man The only reason why I am leaving is about that blog I made. I have never been blocked before. So that is why I am a bit strange. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) And I feel really bad for what I did............ [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That is big! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. But I cannot undo my userpage back to it's usual state. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) This wiki. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It says "Edit cannot be reverted" or something like that. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I am sorry :( [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have, I was Oppose but I changed my vote to Neutral leaning support. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MUAHAHAHAHA! :( :) :% {'O'} [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) For the weapons How different are we to be from the Gun.wikia? Sotalitefella 23:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean like, in terms of detail and information included in our articles. Sotalitefella 02:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) M14? Why do we have the M14 and Mk.14 separate? We could just have them both on the same article. Sotalitefella 02:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I am better now. And I am starting to make articles again. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 16:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I feel better after I recovered from that ordeal. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 16:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) 200 Articles, If I carry on I'll reach 50 ones i've created. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 16:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I meant that, I just frgot to put it in! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 17:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I am not angry, the Exclamation mark I put was just for fun, not anger. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 17:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) AAAH! Evil laughs!! Do you hunt nuke boosters on Modern Warfare 2?? And do you have a PS3? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 17:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't like evil laughs!!! :( [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 17:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Though I am not a girl. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 17:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Favour Can you please delete my sub-page, I do not need it anymore. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 19:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Heres the link: http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bravo_Five-Nine/Userboxes Cool thanks, BTW look on Helljumper's talk page. At the bottom of the page there will be a userbox, it is quite cool! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) On my page you can copy my userboxes if you want, since you have the same abilities. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want to. 'L' [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 'I am watching you 'L' (lol) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah! ^-^ ^<>^ :O :D :L :J _*L*_ [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) re:Sig Sure you could because it's so amazing! ''Talk'' 20:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) One of my favorite fonts. ''Talk'' 21:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That one is sweet. But this is the best font. http://www.dafont.com/top-secret-kb.font ''Talk'' 21:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) hehe. ''Talk'' 21:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't know what to say, but check this link out. You can do everything on it. ''Talk'' 21:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wait for 5 minutes and something will come up. ''Talk'' 21:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Anyone you want. ;) ''Talk'' 21:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) List of Modern Weapons Were really going to sift through that to get each weapons origin? 21:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Community_Forums Add your $.02 21:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) You re-named it List of Modern Weapons By Country, so that implies that it will be by county. 21:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a LONG time. 21:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, good ol' wikipedia. 21:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re.Welcome yes i have arrived, and I may have backup. Are WWii weapons allowed [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 21:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, a) who are the admins b) Can you make my sig the same as on the codwiki [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 21:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I am still watching you {-^-} [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No, not piggy!! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Piggy Fiver-Niner! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh no! You've got a plan!! /Runs away yelling "AAAAAH"/ [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I must run. Will you get me, I'm not sure, but I live far away from you. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC)+ I live in U.K. But goodbye, I have to go now. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How can I archive the stuff on my talk page?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Piggy Bravo 5-9]] Piggy Talk 20:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks!! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Piggy Bravo 5-9]] Piggy Talk 20:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Like the sig?? {-o^o-} [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Piggy Bravo 5-9]] Piggy Talk 18:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the MediaWiki:Monaco.css the way it is now. It looks really cool. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn| T'']] [[User blog:Cpl. Dunn| ''B]] 01:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RfUoTM I nominated you for the user of the month, hope you like it! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] Talk to me. 17:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] Talk to me. 17:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Technical If one were to become technical, modern warfare would be anywhere from the year 1500, to now. Peter Griffen Boy 18:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, if one were to become technical, he would be wrong. But anyway, I have a large amount of knowledge of small, ongoing wars, such as Southern Thailand INsurgency War and stuff like that, should I write it? Peter Griffen Boy 18:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey man! I i am ttrying to be an administrator on the CoD Wiki but I dont no hoW! Is there a way? ( sorry if i spelled administrator rong) Theman1001125 00:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC)